A Normal Life
by Dania-Babydoll
Summary: what happens when a young teenage girl just wants to have a regular life, instead of all the fame and fortune she currently has? Will drama occur? Will love be noticed between two beings? Read "A Normal Life" to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Normal Life

_-The life of one person says a lot about them. One may wish to have the life of a rock star without realizing the pain and torture they go through. One has the Rock star life but wishes to be ordinary and not followed by so many tremendous tasks. What happens when the Rock star chooses to leave her career to be "normal" for a while? Will the said Rock star create havoc or will they find an "illegal" love?_

* * *

Up on the rooftop of an important business building sits a girl, a teenage girl nonetheless. The teenager wears a black tank-top that has green paint splatters all over the front. Above her black tank top she wears a green vest that has her "name" on it. It says: BC Jayde. Which isn't her real name; it's just her stage name. She sometimes forgets it's her stage name, as everyone at her work calls her Jay or BC. No, her real name is Buttercup Jade Harrison.

She is also wearing Grey skinny Jeans that have a green belt around the waist line. The stitching is a crisscrossed pattern which is made of green string. She also wears green vans with "BC" bejeweled on each of the sides. Her long, shoulder length black raven hair flows in the wind as she stares into the city wondering…

"I wonder how my life would've been like if I was never a singer…I really should have thought about it instead of just doing it…" She says out of no where. She sighs and looks down to the street.

"I mean, it has its perks. I get to go to concerts, VIP parties, and all those cool events." Her green jade eyes look at the cars and people; she looks closer and realizes it's the paparazzi.

"Oh they are so annoying. Why the hell can't I get some free time? Stalkers and fans question me all the time no matter where I go!" With that she sighs. "No one really understands me"

She gets off the building edge and looks up into the sky. "I wish sometimes I can just be an average person in the world. That way I can figure out so many awesome things."

She sighs again and walks to her painting station. She doesn't look like the artist type, but she's realized it relaxes her with all her jobs of a singer. She continues to paint such a lovely scene of the town with the sun right above the horizon. She smiles as she is at peace; nice sweet and quiet…

"Miss Jayde," and now its over "Come, your photo shoot is about to begin." Her assistant Rebecca informs her with an English accent. Buttercup then sighs and puts her paint brush down.

"Be right there Rebecca." She takes a step back and admires her almost finished artwork.

"It's beautiful you know." She hears Rebecca say, she then turns around and see's Rebecca; A 25 year old woman with blonde hair and black glasses. She is wearing a red turtle neck shirt with a golden chain hanging loosely at her waist line. She also has black dress pants that are wrapped tightly around her legs and go down to her feet which have red low heels on them.

"I know. I come up here when I'm full of wonder. It's my time to relax and forget about work." She says going back to sit on the edge of the building. "How is it like Rebecca?"

"How is what like Miss?"

"Being normal… you have a normal career, a wonderful husband and daughter and another one on the way. How is it like?"

"Well it…it feels good. I mean I'm just an average young woman. You on the other hand have what everyone wants."

"Then they can have it…" Buttercup says aggressively. "I don't like having a job …especially at my age." She pauses. "I want to have fun…hang out with other teens, go out without the paparazzi, and possibly have a normal relationship..." she says quietly.

"But you were in a relationship Miss. What happened to Devin?"

"Ha that ass h***, nah he just wanted to be on magazines with the fame and glory. He didn't really like me." She says in a saddened voice.

"Well there are always others… Come now, you have a photo shoot to do." Rebecca says putting her hands on Buttercup's shoulders. Buttercup sighs and gets up. She nods and walks into the building without Rebecca. As she makes her way to the room of the photo-shoot, a boy her age accidently bumps into her, spilling his water all over her outfit.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. I should've seen where I was going." Buttercup felt pity for the young teen as he was making a big deal out of the incident.

"Oh no…don't worry it was and accident. I-" She is then interrupted.

"No I do worry. Here do you need a towel…I'll go get you one…" he then tries to run away but Buttercup grabs him by his red jacket's hood. She turns him around to get a better look at him. His hair is red-orange and it goes down to his lower back. He has stunning fiery red eyes that show he's nervous. He is wearing a red jacket with a white graphic t-shirt under it. The t-shirt has a black and red dragon going up the shirt. He is also wearing blue jeans that are sagging a little bit. He overall looks like he has a sense of style in him.

"Dude its fine… I'm going to change in minutes. Stop worrying you did nothing wrong. It was a total accident." The boy then sighs and nods. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Oh it's um…" he is then interrupted by Rebecca.

"Brick! What on earth are you doing out here?" She says angrily at her nephew.

"Sorry aunt, but I was bored in the office. So I decided to take a little walk around. Oh and by the way I got you your lunch…sort of…" he then pulls out a bag with a sandwich inside it. The only thing is, is that the sandwich is smashed together and flat. Rebecca sighs and looks at Buttercup.

"I'm sorry Miss Jayde, this is my nephew Brick. He's been staying over at my house for the summer, until he goes back to school in…Why do you have a spill on your shirt?" She asks worriedly

"Oh it was just a small accident, I had…Too much water…ha-ha." Buttercup says nervously. She looks at Brick and he smiles a thank-you smile.

"Okay, well we must be heading off. Brick, go back to my office and don't get lost. I'll be over there around lunch." Rebecca says.

"No worries, bye Miss Jayde." Brick says as he waves goodbye starts to walk away. Buttercup then gets a fabulous idea.

"Hey Brick come back." He turns around "Why don't you and Rebecca have lunch with me. I mean, Rebecca you don't really have a lunch." She glances at the bag. "We can all hang out and eat together."

"Oh no, that would be a bother." Rebecca says.

"Rebecca it'll be fine. Let me just finish my photo-shoot okay."

"Okay Miss," Buttercup then smiles and walks into the room with the photographer. Rebecca and Brick follow her.

"Ah there she is ma petite filles. Comment t'allez-vous." (There she is my little star, How are you?)

"Ça va bien Pierre. Et toi?"(I'm good Pierre, and you?)

"Ça-va magnifique, Shall we eh get started?" he says. (Everything is fine)

"Oui," (yes) Buttercup says as she is handed a black dress to model in. She goes with the stylists and changes super fast. She is given a wig, which is just like her hair except it is with layers and has green streaks in it. She is then in a chair while the make-up stylist applies lip gloss and grey eye shadow to Buttercup's jade eyes. They add a bit of blush and she is ready for her photo-shoot.

"Okay now, remember this is for you're new album called: Taken away. We are looking for some sad pictures for the cover." Buttercup then sits down on the ground and starts to take her pictures. About thirty minutes pass and she is done for today.

"Okay thank-you. You were fabulous." Pierre says excitedly.

"Thanks Pierre." She then goes and changes back into her clothes. Once she's done she goes back to Rebecca and Brick "Okay let's go."

"But wait you're going to expose yourself if you go like that." Rebecca warns her.

"Hmm, Pierre do you have a blonde wig that has straight hair? Oh and some brown eye contacts please?" Buttercup asks her photographer.

"Why of course. Marie please bring me model #8's wig for tomorrow." He yells at his assistant. She gets it in five minutes and hands it to Buttercup. "Be back with it by nine, Or else." Pierre says jokingly.

"Will do," Buttercup then goes back into the stand and changes. In an instant she comes and is ready to go out with her friends. "Now we may go." They all smile and head out the building to the limousine. They suddenly stop as they see a crowd of paparazzi standing outside the building. They cannot go inside the limo just yet, so Brick causes a distraction.

"Oh my goodness is that BC Jayde!" he yells out loud. The paparazzi all turn and run towards Brick with their cameras in hand. Rebecca and Buttercup then get inside the limo without being noticed. Brick see's they're inside and he starts to walk to the limousine. As the paparazzi notice Brick's lie, they look at him and he says.

"Oh my bad it was just a cat." He then goes into the limo and closes the door. They all leave with the paparazzi following them.

"Ha-ha that was fun. Thank you Brick." Buttercup says; he nods his head still laughing a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there people. I'm glad a few of you are enjoying the story. I may or may not have people submit characters for later chapters. but i can asure you that everything is going rather smoothly in the story. Feel free to leave anything in the review. I'm strong, so i think i can handle it. haha. also check out my poll on my profile :) thanks and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter two

As they drive to a restaurant called _Appetite Petit_, a very high class restaurant, Buttercup takes off her wig and contacts. She puts them in the box that Pierre gave her. Brick, on the other hand, can't stop looking at Buttercup. She is very pretty, well more like hot, but Brick is rather observing her because she looks very familiar to him. Buttercup notices is this and she asks him;

"Brick quit staring at me, it's really annoying." She says annoyed.

"Sorry Ms…"

"Call me BC,"

"Sorry BC, it's just that I think you look oddly familiar." He says truthfully.

"Well duh, I mean I'm all over the city and you hear my music don't you?"

"Yeah, but its not that… oh I know, you look like my friend Butch!" Brick exclaims excitedly. Buttercup seems surprise at this; she has never looked like anyone before… people would try and copy her.

"Butch?" _isn't that a guy's name?_

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine; he can pass as your twin actually."

"My twin? Well that sounds…weird…"

"I guess, but no lie you do look like him… oh and I think he's a huge fan of yours too!"

"Ha, well maybe I'll get to see him one day."

"Maybe…"

They then reach the restaurant and they go out the limousine. As they make their way to the usher, Buttercup shows him her star VIP pass. The usher nods and shows them to her own reserved table. Brick and Rebecca can't help but smile as they look around and see all the high class stars eating and enjoying their meals in the restaurant. Buttercup sees this and smiles a bit.

"Would you like to say hi to one of them?" She asks them. Brick and his aunt both nod their heads slowly as buttercup returns a smile. They pass by a very well known artist and Buttercup starts to talk to him

"Hey there Usher." He looks up and waves. "Enjoying your steak?"

He smiles and nods with his thumbs up. "Yeah I am Jayde,"

"That's good; these are my friends Brick and Rebecca."

"Hey what's up, nice to meet you," Usher says as he shakes their hands. They both shake his hand, one by one, nervously and slowly.

"A pleasure," Rebecca says as she blushes a bit.

"Well we got to go, see yah later Usher." BC says. Usher gets up and hugs her.

"Bye BC, bye people." He says smiling.

"B-bye" Brick finally says. They then leave and go sit at their table. "Man that was so cool!" Brick exclaims.

"Ha-ha I'm glad. So what would you guys like to eat?"

"Oh nothing big Ms. Jayde…"

"Oh nonsense Rebecca, and please call me BC… you know I hate it when you call me Ms. Jayde. I feel grown up…" BC says half joking.

"Okay, well then you can order for me BC." Rebecca gives in.

"Okay," the waiter then arrives at their table.

"What would you like to have today Ms.?" He asks with his little notepad at hand.

"Well Rebecca and I will both have a small rib plate with a small Caesar salad, as well as chopped potatoes."

"Okay, thank you Ms., what about you young man?"

"Well what do you recommend BC?"

"Hmm, get him the Paris Cheese sandwich with fried potatoes and a slice of steak. Does that sound fine?" Brick nods.

"And what about drinks?" the waiter asks politely.

"Well I'll have the ice lemonade special, um how about you guys?" Buttercup asks her company.

"Um I'll have…iced tea please." Rebecca says.

"Um I'll just have a Pepsi." Brick says as well.

"Okay will that be it?"

"Yes for now." Buttercup replies.

"It'll be a ten minute wait. Enjoy your wait." The waiter then walks away.

"So BC," Brick starts to say. Buttercup nods "What's it like being one of the most recognized teens in the world?" Brick asks as he grabs a piece of garlic bread that's in a small basket on the table.

"Well it's a lot of work trust me…" The waiter then comes back and brings each of them a small glass of water. "Thank you." He nods and leaves again. "Every one thinks it's easy and perfect to be a celebrity, but it's not especially when you're a teen like me…" Buttercup answers sadly.

"Oh and why is that? I mean, you get like everything you want and you get invited to the most exclusive places in the world!" Brick says excitedly.

"Well yes… but you don't know the actual business part of it. I have to go to all my record meetings, and they're all the same. Then you have to act like you are high class at every event; and it's hard for me because I just want to have fun. Plus how do you think it feels like to have the paparazzi following you everywhere? Let me tell you its not very good." She says sadly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for asking…." He replies.

"It's fine…" The waiter then comes back and brings each of them a salad plate and their drinks. They start to eat the salad and Brick is the first to comment on it.

"Wow, this is so good. I've never been this excited for a salad ever!" he exclaims.

"Ha-ha I'm glad you're enjoying it." Buttercup says taking a bite out of her salad. "So tell me Brick. How is high school for you?"

"Well I go to a high school called Townsville Private High. It's okay for the most part. It's mostly like any other high school except well we're better than any other high school."

"Oh? And what do you do at school?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, I guess you can say learn, but I play a lot of sports. I play Football for the fall, then I play basketball for the winter, and lastly I play Baseball for the spring."

"Oh…those are cool sports…I'm more of a soccer and football kind of girl, I also enjoy swimming…but I have no time for that…" Buttercup confesses. Brick looks up from his plate with wide eyes.

"Dude that is also what Butch likes, except he has time for everything..."

"Um…wow, I've never quite met a person who enjoys most of the stuff I like… are you sure he's not stalking me?"

"No, he's not the type. He's more of the bad boy type." Brick explains.

"Well then maybe one day you should bring him over to the studio. I don't really like to meet new people but this Butch sounds very intriguing to meet." She says.

The waiter then comes back with another waitress with their food. They set the group's plates in front of each person. As the waiters finish setting the plates the waitress leaves and the waiter speaks.

"Here you are. Will you like anything else?"

"No not at the moment, but when you come back can you bring us each a dessert menu?" Buttercup asks him.

"Why certainly." He then leaves and the gang enjoys their food. This time it's Rebecca to comment on the food.

"Wow Miss Jayde, I mean BC, this is so fabulous."

"See I knew you'd like it." Buttercup smiles as she digs into her own food. Brick is enjoying his food so much he doesn't want to finish it. The gang continues to eat their food joyfully. Once they're done, the waiter comes by and hands each of them a dessert menu.

"Well for dessert I'll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake, and you guys?" Buttercup says.

"No…I am too full Ms Jayde. I can't eat anymore." Rebecca says with a slight embarrassed smile.

"Okay, what about you Brick?"

"No BC I'm also too full." He says as he takes the last sip of his Soda.

"Okay then can you make the slice to-go please." Buttercup says handing her menu back.

"Okay, will you like the bill now Ms?"

"Yes please." The waiter nods and leaves the group. "So how was the lunch for you guys?"

"It was fabulous Ms." Rebecca replies "thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks BC. It was awesome."  
"Well you are both welcome." The waiter then returns with a box and the check. "Let's go, thank you sir."

"Anytime Ms. Jayde." The waiter says with a smile and then leaves. The gang walks out to the front and Buttercup pays for the lunch. Once she's done paying they return to the limousine and head back to the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder: I only own the story line. Not many characters are mine, except for Rebecca, Xavier, and Melanie. I don't own any PowerPuff Girls characters. Non of the PPG characters are related. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Three

(That evening)(Brick's POV)

"Oh my gosh Aunt Rebecca, I can't believe we actually hung out with BC Jayde!" I say excitedly. Right now, we are driving back from Hollywood to our home town in Glendale, California. She lives there with my Uncle Xavier and my cousin Melanie. Melanie is a year younger than I am, but we go to the same high school. It's a private high school that you have to have certain qualities to get in. We both got in because of our academics.

"Well I'm glad you had fun… Now I don't want you telling everyone about your day. Okay." My aunt says sternly. My mouth gaps as she says that.

"Aw but why not? Everyone will be so jealous that I actually got a chance to hang out with the one and only BC Jayde. Please Aunt!" I beg her. She shakes her head.

"No Brick."

"But why?" I whine.

"Ms. Jayde isn't one for the public. You saw what she had to go through to get out of the studio. She even told you about how she didn't like the fact she's a rock star…" She explains. I nod my head agreeing. She did say all that.

"But can I just tell a few people? I swear I'll make them keep quiet about it." We finally reach the house and we stop at the driveway. She parks the car and turns it off. She looks at me and asks;

"Who do you want to tell?"

"Oh…just Butch, Blossom and Boomer. Please Aunt."

"Well I suppose…"

"Oh thank you Aunt!" I then hug her and she laughs. We then get out of the car and I instantly run into the house to go on Facebook. My uncle sees me and says;

"Hey there Brick how was the day at the office?"

"Um good…" I then go up to my room quickly. Melanie stops me when I'm on the last step.

"Hey there Brick, where you going?" she asks curiously.

"To my room, now move!" I then push her generously to the side so I can make it to my room. I open my door, and I go inside my red room. The walls are red with black flamed stencils. My bed sheets are black with red pillows and a maroon frame. I have wooden floor that is like a mahogany color. My window has a small patio beside it where I sometimes look at the stars with my girlfriend Blossom J. Summers. She is actually a lot like me in so many ways.

I then walk to my laptop and I log into facebook. I see that my best friend Butch is online. I smirk and I open a video chat with him. His face pops up on a small window.

"Hey guess what happened to me today?" I say excitedly.

"Hmmm, you got laid?" He asks casually, yet curiously.

"What? NO! Ugh, I met someone."

"Really? Is she hot?" He says with complete interest.

"You can say that, yeah." I say with a smirk.

"Wait, but you're dating Blossom still… are you cheating on her? Man I've taught you right." He chuckles.

"No man! I would never cheat on my girl. Gosh I just met this chick and she's pretty cool. I met her at my aunt's work. You won't believe who it is."

"Wait, doesn't your aunt work at Harrington Records as a secretary for someone there?"

"Close, hold on I think Boomer is logging on."

_Brick added Boomer to chat._ His face also pops up on another screen.

"What's up guys?" He says with a soda in his hands.

"Brick was just saying he got laid!"

"What! You got together with Blossom? I'm proud!" He says with the goofy smile he has.

"No Boomer! Butch stop lying. I just have big news."

"You're going to get laid by Blossom?" he asks stupidly.

"No boomer."

"Then?"

"Well I was just telling Butch I met this cool chick at my aunt's work. And we had lunch together."

"Wait your aunt that works at Harrington Records as a secretary?"

"Kind of, she works as an assistant not a secretary." I admit.

"So who'd you meet?" Butch says again as he re-enters the conversation.

"The one and only BC Jayde!" I say excitedly. They both gasp and Butch looks darn funny.

"What! No way! You lucky B-!" He screams.

"Wow, and you had lunch with her? Is she hotter in person?" Boomer asks with a smirk.

"Um, well duh! But don't tell Blossom yet. I'll tell her when she comes over. Oh and don't tell anybody! I swore I'd keep it on the down low." I say sternly.

"No promises… but dude, how the hell did you get to meet her?"Butch asks.

"Oh well I kind of spilled water on her… and yeah…"

"I so envy you right now" Butch says with a look on his face like -_-.

"Oh and I told her about you…"

"What? What'd she say? What'd you tell her?" He asks frantically.

"Well I told her that you look exactly like her, and that you both had stuff in common."

"We do? Like what?"

"Well she loves playing soccer and football. She also does swimming." His face gaps and he starts to say:

"I think I'm in love. Dude a chick that loves the same type of music like me, she's super hot, and she's into stuff I like!

"Yeah calm down. She even told me you should go to the studio sometime."

"Dude you so got to take me!"

"I don't know…"

"Aw come on dude, I'll pay you!"

"How much?"

"We'll talk later; I got to go work at the club now; Deuces!"

_Butch logged off_

"I feel left out!" Boomer whines. I roll my eyes.

_Brick logged off_

"Screw this!"

_Boomer logged off_

(With Butch at the night club)(Butch's POV)

I arrive with my brother Derik, who is a DJ for a club called "The U-turn." I have no idea why it's called that, but it's a pretty cool place. It is in Hollywood, and a lot of celebrities come here. Since I've worked here for a year I have met Alicia Keys, the Kardashians, George Lopez, Drake, Rihanna, and a bunch of others.

The pay is good here, and I have met a few girls here and there, but none have them have necessarily caught my eye. I may be a player, but I don't always look for a good time. Not a lot of people know this but I sometimes just want to have a girl who can just be there no matter what. I would treat her right, and make her feel safe. It may sound corny but it's the truth.

We head into the club and I see my brother go to his dj center. I immediately go behind the bar and I make sure everything is set up ready to go. I start to clean the counter when…

"Hey there Butchie?"

"Walk away Princess." I say disgusted. Princess here is like a stripper girl, but she doesn't strip. She just dances on a platform while there's a song playing. If a guy, or a girl, gives her money she can either get down and dance with them or just stay up there and perform more provocatively. It's disturbing really.

"Aw, but why Butchie? I just know you want company right now." she giggles, I think, and sits down on the bar. Ah man, I just cleaned it.

"Princess get off of the counter I just cleaned it!" I say irritated. She just huffs and sits there still. She crosses both her legs and arms.

"Why don't you ever have time for me? You always ignore me, and it seems like you never want me."

"That's because I never do want you. You're just a dancer here that always wants what she wants. You're a brat; A snobby rich brat."

"Butch Jojo! I'll have you notice that I am very attractive and I do what I do best. If people get jealous then that is them. But I can't help but be hot and sexy. Like you are right now." She says seductively, she then gets off the counter and moves towards my body. I'm really starting to get irritated.

"Princess, I'm serious, leave now!" I shout. She huffs and goes away. I sigh and I clean the bar again. It's almost time to open. I better get ready. So I go into the back and I change into a black long sleeve dress shirt that has diamond cufflinks. I then put on a white vest over the dress shirt. The buttons are diamonds as well. I then also change into a pair of black jeans. I leave my white and green Nike shoes. Now I'm definitely ready for my shift.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked, followed, etc to this story. And to my other story as well. It really makes me happy knowing people are reading my stories. You are all very greatful.

Remember i own nothing but small ideas and characters. :)

* * *

Chapter four

(Buttercup's POV)(At Buttercup's house)

I am currently in my small modern house in Hollywood watching a movie with my little pit-bull, Liam. He is a grey pit-bull and I just adore him. I love giving him walks through out the town. He's very playful as well. We are currently watching "Meet the Spartans" one of my top 5 favorite movies.

As we're watching it, the doorbell rings. Liam jumps from my lap to the door and starts to bark. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and I see my friend Valentine. Valentine is 16 like me and is very sweet and kind. She has gorgeous red hair with black streaks in the front. Her eyes are hazel, but turn green on certain days. She has an amazing body, fit for a model. That's because she is one of the youngest high fashion models in the U.S. She is standing right in front of me with a big smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Hey Buttercup how are you?" she says cheerfully.

"I'm good… and you?" I say.

"Peachy…" she then walks in without me telling her. I shrug and close the door. I turn to look at her and she's staring at me. "Why are you in your Pj's? Its Friday night baby and we need to party!" she says excitedly.

"Party? No body told me about a party." I say walking into the living room.

"There's no party… yet. Come on we need to hit the town, enjoy the night, mingle with some singles." She says flirtatiously. I laugh and sit on the couch. Liam jumps into my lap and I start to pet him.

"Wish I could, but I'm stuck here watching Liam like every other night." I then put my hand over his ears playfully. "He doesn't like being alone." Me and Val smile and laugh.

"Oh BC come on, just go out with me tonight. There's a club I want to try out. I hear it's fantabulous." She says with a shine in her eyes. I look at her and then back at Liam. I sigh and say

"Alright." She then jumps up and squeals. She is such a girl.

"Great, now let's get you into better clothes." She then gets my hand and takes me into my room. It's an okay sized room. The walls are an olive green with a forest green line running through the middle. On one wall I have a few of my golden records, some posters of me at my concerts and one or two awards. Valentine goes to my closet and looks for an outfit worth wearing.

"Ugh, why don't you ever have any good party clothes?"

"Well I usually go shopping last minute when I go to parties. I then just give them to good will when I'm done wearing them." I explain as I sit on my bed with Liam. He wags his tail as I rub his back.

"Hmm, how about this." She pulls out a black cocktail dress that goes over the shoulder and has one sleeve that hangs under the arm and wraps around the elbow area and wrist area. The dress goes down to my mid thigh, which I do not like, and has a dark green belt with an emerald in the middle of it.

"Really?" She smiles, and says yes. "Well I guess its okay…" She squeals and sends me into the bathroom. I put on my dress and I come out. She gets all excited and starts to straighten and curl my hair. I then do my makeup and I'm done. I look great, so I put Liam's leash on and we are off to the club.

(With Butch)

Man the club is packed; there are a lot of ladies here that have definitely caught my attention. But there isn't one that wows me. I'm currently serving a green hornet to a dude here at the bar. He currently got out of a bad relationship and is ready to party.

"So B. any girls worth wild here yet?" he asks semi-drunk.

"Hmm not really Oscar." I look around and see a few chicks here and there, but the one that catches my attention is barely walking in. My eyes pop open as I see her stunning legs strut as she walks. She's wearing an eye-catching dress that looks like a model wears. Her hair is raven black and looks as if she was a celebrity. But the thing that wows me the most is her eyes; her hypnotizing jade eyes that… remind me of mines.

"Wow…" I say silently. Oscar turns and looks at the chick.

"Whoa, look at those two hotties… wait…" I hear him gasp. "That's BC Jayde." My heart literally skips a beat.

"Wait, _the _BC Jayde, the singer?" He nods his head and I look at her. My favorite girl in the world is here club I work at. Oh my gosh, dang I need to really be on my game now. The weird thing though, is why doesn't she have body guards? I mean if people recognize her then…

"Hey Butch come here!" My boss Nathan yells at me. I walk over to where he is and say yeah. "See those two ladies there," I look over to where he's pointing at and I see it's at her. I gulp and nod my head. "They've asked me to have one of my workers be like a waiter for them. You know bring them drinks, maybe dance with them, make sure other people don't get near them. So I decided that you should get the honor of the night. Alright." This totally shocks me and I'm almost speechless.

"Really?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah, if you don't want to then I could…"

"I'll do it." I say fast. He smirks and says alright. So I head to the bar to ready two drinks for them. I then check myself to see if I look decent. I do, and so I get the drinks and start to head towards them. I am so nervous I almost trip and spill the drink. Thank god I didn't. I take a deep breath and I stand next to them.

"Here you are ladies, compliments from my manager." I say as I set down their drinks.

"So you work here." The other chick says. I look up and I see they are both starring at me. I gulp and I nod. She smiles sweetly, and I almost melt right here in my spot.

"What's your name?" she asks. Her voice is such a killer voice.

"Um… B-Butch" I stutter. I mentally slap myself. I need to keep cool.

"Oh… Butch, would you like to sit with us?" Her friend asks.

"Um… no I don't w-want to bother you…" I say

"Non-sense. Sit." Her friend says. I gulp and sit down with BC Jayde. I see her friend smirking and looking across the room. "Well looks like I found my bait, later guys." She then gets up and walks away. When she's away I realize it's just me and BC Jayde. I gulp turn and look at her. She's on her phone, but not doing anything. _Should I say something?_

"Um…"

"You know Butch, I heard stuff about you."

"R-really?" I gulp, _Stupid Brick,_ "What did you hear."

"Oh, nothing really… just little secrets here and there." I see her smirk. She's playing me.

"Oh."

"Butch, stop acting like that. Brick told me you are a relaxed kid. But right now, you're acting all tense. Layback, take this as a break from work. I'm just like any other girl in the world." She explains.

"Tch, but they aren't as famous." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, but still, I regret being famous. You really don't know how hard it is for Me." she says sadly. I look at her and she looks down.

"But you can get everything like that." I snap my fingers. "You can go anywhere in the world if you needed to. You meet other celebrities around you; you can go to movie previews a month before they're even in theatres. Being you has its perks." I say.

"Okay yeah you're right, but that's the "relaxing" part of it. A lot of people don't know the other side of it. Think about those things you said. Yeah I could go to any part of the world, but do you think I like to travel? No, I really don't. Yes I do meet other celebrities, but it's just a meet and greet, and they are usually all stuck up. They think they are better than anyone, even other celebrities. Not everyone is on good terms." She explains. I kind of understand her.

"Well then, this should be a night just for you. Although, it looks like your not having too much fun here." She laughs a bit, and I smile.

"Yeah, I'm really not, I didn't want to come, but my friend Valentine wanted to come here. So she made me come."

"Well…" My bro then changes the song and its one of my favorite songs. "Here, let me show you a good time then." I say flirtatiously. She rolls her eyes and I extend my hand. "Let's go dance." She laughs and gets my hand. She then goes against my body and we are only inches apart and she walks towards the dance floor. _That little teaser._ I smile and I go with her to the dance floor. We start dancing with each other and she looks like she's having a good time. I then slowly wrap my arms around her and she stiffens, but she relaxes knowing that it's just me and she grabs my hands. We intertwine hands as she has her back against my chest. I twirl her around and I look into her eyes. She smiles and blushes a bit. I smile and we keep dancing. _Best night ever._


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to spend a lil bit of time thanking my reviewers, who are indeed very generous in my opinion. I know updates have been slow, but i am working on stories at least a lil bit each week. i have alot of other stuff i need to take care of, but I always do think about the story. So yeah,

A big hug and thanks to these reviewers

-Guest  
- that kid you kno  
-Dana-19991  
-ButtercupXGotXSwagg  
-SevenSecretsGuardian

Thanks again :)

* * *

Chapter five

(Buttercup's POV)

So I'm dancing with butch and I am actually enjoying myself. I would've thought he was a major flirt and would just be a player. But he looks real cool. Ha-ha, thank god Brick kind of told me about him. The song we are dancing to ends and we stop dancing. Since we're facing each other we look at each other. He smiles and I smile too.

"Hey you're a real good dancer."

"Thanks I-"

"Oh my gosh, it's BC Jayde!" I hear a girly voice scream. Everyone around us starts to scream and get closer. They start to push and shove, and then it turns into a riot. I feel someone grab my hand and they start to run, with me trailing behind. It's Butch.

"Come on, I'll get you out." He says as we keep running. I try to keep up, even though I'm wearing heels. I look behind us and I see a huge crowd following us and cameras start to flash. I smirk and I stop. Butch looks at me and screams.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving them a distraction." I take off my heels and I throw them to the mob. They scream and fight over my shoes. I smile and I keep running. I grab Butch's hand and we both run. We laugh as we run, since we are having a little race against each other.

We are now far away from the crowd and at a small park. We keep laughing as we still walk a bit.

"Man that was fun." I say.

"You call that fun? Running away from a mob?"

"Ha-ha, well I like the adrenaline rush." I say with a smirk and a wink. He blushes a bit and smirks.

"Oh so you like danger and excitement." He says.

"Yup, it distracts me from what ever problems I have at work."

"Well stay with me babe and that won't be a problem."

"Oh you so wish."

"Ha-ha, so do you." He says looking at me and wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh and punch his arm. He laughs as he rubs it. I then look at our hands. They are still intertwined. I blush and he looks too. He blushes too and releases my hand.

"S-sorry," He stutters. I smile and I grab it again.

"Don't be…" He looks at our hands again and smiles too.

"So BC…"

"It's actually Buttercup…"

"Do you want me to call you Buttercup?"

"Well yeah… I'm kind of sick of my stage name." I confess. He laughs huskily and nods.

"Hmmm, how about I call you Butterfly?" He says.

"That's a new one… sure." I say semi- joyfully.

"Cool. So Butterfly, what really goes on in the celebrity world?" he asks.

"Well, there are a lot of parties, but they get very hectic. Like when you go to Lady Gaga's mansion, there is like 15 different parties going on at once. Then the red carpets are cool, but you always have to watch what you say; because it will haunt you later on the year." I start to explain.

"So you don't like having that life?"

"It's not that I don't, because I do. It's just… I wish I could just be a regular teen. Not go all over the world, with only 2 hours of sleep; having manners with the executives."

"You say you want to be a regular teen. What's a "regular teen" for you?" he asks. I shrug and I start to think.

"Well, going to school would be nice. Actually doing sports without people always worrying you'll get hurt. Um, actually talking to people who care about you…." I start to list.

"Well then why don't you try it out?"

"Ha, you think I haven't?" I scream a bit. He looks puzzled and I soften my face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He says smiling. We approach a bench and we sit down. He puts an arm around my shoulders and I lean into his chest. It's a peaceful night, the stars are twinkling, the moon shines bright, and some transparent clouds roam the sky.

"Butch…"

"Yeah babe…"

"It's Butterfly for now."

"Yeah "for now"."

"Ha-ha, anyways, Butch how is high school for you?"

"Well, it's not so tough. I enjoy it, I get decent grades, the chicks dig me, I'm a top notch sports person, and well yeah…"

"Oh gosh, someone's arrogant and cocky." I say jokingly.

"Well that's me for you."

"Ha-ha. What school do you go to again?"

"Townsville Private,"

"Cool…" I then get a call from my phone. I check who is calling me, and sure enough it's Valentine. I answer it with a Hello;

"Girl, where are you? I'm here outside the club, and you are no where to be found!" she says semi-frantically.

"Calm down, I'm at the park with Butch."

"Say no more, just behave and don't do anything crazy."

"Val!" she laughs and then hangs up. I shake my head.

"Who was that?" Butch asks.

"Valentine… she was just checking where I was…" I look at the time. "It's getting late; I better get going… you wouldn't happen to know a taxi stop around here would you?"

"No, but if you want I can ask my brother to take you home."

"Really, that would be great." I say. He smiles and dials his brother.

(And hour later) (Butch's POV)

Right now, Derik is driving us to Buttercup's house, and she is really quiet. I grab her hand and she is startled.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I guess…"

"What do you-?"

"We're here," my brother says. I kind of get mad, but I let it slide. I get out from my side and I run to open her door; Except, she beets me to it.

"Butch, you know I'm capable of opening a door." She says,

"Yeah, I just…" she laughs and walks ahead. I follow her and I look at her house. _Wow_ it's nothing like I would've imagined. It's a small house actually. I thought it would be a big mansion like the other celebrities, but no. It's a two story house, with an okay sized front yard, a front porch, and the walls are painted blue.

"So this is your house?"

"Yup, trying to save up money, so this will do."

"Nice…. Well if there's anything you need just…"

"Call you?" I nod. "I don't even have your number silly."

"Oh, right." I look through my wallet and find one of my cards. Yes I have a few cards that have my number on them. What can I say, they come in handy.

"Ha-ha, okay, well I'll call you later." She says with a smile.

"Cool…" I smile and she opens her door.

"Goodnight Butch." She says.

"Goodnight Butterfly." She then smiles and closes the door. I hear a dog bark and then stops. I smile and walk back to Derik's car.

"So you met the one and only BC Jayde, lil bro." He teases. "Your one and only celebrity crush."

"Shut up, she's pretty cool."

"Did you make out with her?"

"No." I say seriously.

"Well did you get her digits?"

"No, but I gave her mine."

"She won't call."

"How do you know?"

"She's going to be busy all the time. I guarantee you, she won't." He says starting up the engine.

"Well we'll see about that." We then drive off back to our house.


	6. Chapter 6

hey there guys, thanks so much for those reviews you write. I love them. :) I know updates are slow but bare with me, i'm an honors student who is in band and having a quinceanera to plan (my sister's) so please just read and enjoy :) oh and check out the poll on my profile :)

* * *

Chapter Six

(Buttercup's POV)

"Goodnight Butterfly." He says with a goofy smile. I smile in return and I close my door. I hear little paws running towards me. I look down and see Liam there, he barks since he's so happy to see me. I smile and lean down to pick him up.

"Hey there Liam, did you miss me?" I say as I walk him towards the living room. He barks and licks my cheek.

"Ha-ha I hope you did." I then look around and I see someone sleeping on the large black couch. "Who the Hell is that?" I put Liam on the ground and I creep behind the couch. The person is snoring so I'm guessing it's a guy. I lean around the couch and I see someone I wish never even existed.

"Darrel what is the meaning of this!" I yell. He screams and falls to floor in alarm. I shake my head and I go help him up.

"Well hi to you too Butters." He says standing up again. Darrel is my older brother, but only by a year. He has short brown hair with two braid strands tinted green going down his upper back. It stops at his shoulders. He is a tall, 6'7'' Californian surfer, so he has that surfer tan. He is wearing a white tank-top that says "CaLiFoRnIa DuDe!" printed in green letters. The tank is fitted to show his six pack and his arm muscles. He also has on black basketball shorts that stop below his knees. He isn't wearing shoes though.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I sit down on the two seat black couch. Liam walks up to my legs and I set him down on my lap. I look at Darrel and he's just lying back down on the couch.

"I'm just here to give you a hard time, just like I always do." I roll my eyes at his answer. I yawn and I was about to argue back, but its late so should just give it up.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow; I'm too tired right now, so good night." I say standing up and going to my room.

"Night!" he yells in return. I walk through the narrow hall to reach my room. I finally reach it and I open the door. I walk inside and I plop on the bed. I then fall into a deep sleep.

(Butch's POV)  
So once Derik got us home, we both headed inside our small double floor apartment. He lives on the top floor and I on the bottom. That way, we can have anyone over without disrupting the other. I say goodnight to him and he does the same. I unlock my door and I walk in. The floor size isn't so bad. It has one bedroom, a small kitchen area, a little living room, a full restroom and pantry room right next to it. Most of the walls are painted forest green with a black border line on the top and bottom of each wall.

I let myself in shut the door behind me. I walked grimily to the kitchen to get a piece of red velvet cake out of the fridge. I take it out along with the carton of milk. I set it down on the counter and I start eating a small portion of it. I turn on the T.V and I set watch the news. Yes I like to watch the news, its interesting sometimes.

Right now the weather girl is saying that it's going to be bright and sunny, with the temperature at 81 for tomorrow. It's the average weather of Townsville and L.A. The scene then changes to the main news anchor people. One of them is talking and then on the top right corner, shows a picture of…

"Buttercup!" I yell. I turn up the volume and I listen to what they are saying.

"Well looks like the young Celebrity has made her appearance tonight and it caused a huge scandal downtown. Our reporter, Jane Cooper has more information on the subject."

"Yes Maida, it seems that during the night the famous BC Jayde was here at The U-turn and with some close company I might add. But the night ended in travesty as she created a riot here and the damage was very brutal." They then show pictures of the U-turn as people were fighting each other and some were even bleeding. The reporter's voice comes back.

"Witnesses tell us that BC Jayde was asked to sing for them and she did, but she created a riot and trashed the whole thing." They show a video of some chubby white American teen, which doesn't look quite decent in any matter.

"Yeah, she was just drinking beer with one of her "Toys" and then she started to sing out of no where, she went on stage and trashed the place. Everyone joined in and well that's when the cops were called in."

"Witnesses also say they saw Miss Jayde leave with one of her "boy toys" fleeing away and throwing her shoes at them." the lady's voice says. The camera then goes back to the reporter and she starts to speak again.

"We tried to talk to the manager of the joint, but he has not responded to any of our attempts to call. We will have more details as this affair grows; Back to you Maida." I then turn off the TV and I growl lowly.

"What a bunch of lies." I say digging in to the cake a bit. My cell phone then rings and I answer it with out checking the number.

"What." I say in a monotone voice.

"Dude, did you hear about the thing about BC Jayde?" I hear Brick's voice say.

"You do realize that they're all lies. I was there, so I know what happened." I explain as I put the milk and cake away.

"So you hung out with her?"

"Dude I even danced with her." I then look at the clock and I see it's really late. "Look dude, I'll tell you in the morning. I got to sleep."

"Alright then, good night;" I say night and we hang up. I then walk to my room and change into my sweat pants. I take off my shirt and I jump into bed. I shut off the light and I go to sleep.

(Next day) (With Buttercup) (Normal POV)

The sun shines on the beautiful teenage rock-star's face as she slumbers peacefully.

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_ She slams her hand on her alarm clock. She opens her eyes tiredly and stretches as she gets up. She sits up and looks at her clock, _6:30_. She sighs and gets out of bed; she goes to her closet and grabs her green robe. She then goes into the bathroom and turns on her shower. She slips the robe off and steps into the shower. She gasps as the cold water hits her body, but then relaxes as she gets used to the sensation of the water. She washes her hair with a green apple shampoo and her body wash is scented with cinnamon and green apples.

Once she's done, she gets out and wraps her black with green stripes towel around her body. She grabs her hair and slides off the excess water that was in it. She then walks to the sink and she brushes her teeth with her black and silver toothbrush. Once she's done, she spits out the residue of the toothpaste from her mouth and she rinses her mouth. She then dries off her hands and she puts on her green robe again. She goes out of the restroom and into her room. (The room and bathroom are connected) she looks through her closet and tries to find a decent outfit for the day.

Buttercup smiles as she pulls out a green graphic tee that has a pair of black sunglasses with a dollar sign on the sides. The tee says "Care Free" in black letters. She then looks for a pair of jeans, but she pulls out a black skirt that has frills on the bottom. It looks punkish enough, so she decides to wear it. She then pulls out her black combat boots that have spikes on the sides of them. She also finds her black and green zebra striped suspenders. She smiles as she has found the perfect outfit for today.

She changes into the outfit and comes out with her hair still a little damp with the water from the shower earlier. She walks out of her room and she sniffs the air. She smiles as it has a nice scent in it. She walks towards the kitchen and sees her brother cooking.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day where I see you cooking for Me." she says with a little smile. He turns around and looks at her. He smiles and returns to looking at what he's making.

"Well good mornin' sis. Yeah, I cook, so be glad I'm making your favorite blueberry and banana pancakes." He says with a chuckle. Buttercup smiles and grabs the juice from her fridge and some glasses to pour the juice in. She puts the glasses on the counter and sits there while looking at her brother. Darrel then turns around and sets a plate stacked with pancakes on the counter. He grabs the syrup and butter from the fridge and brings them towards the counter as well.

They eat there pancakes in peace, but as soon as Buttercup's phone rings the silenced was no more. She answers and starts to talk to whoever was on the other line.

"BC Jayde here," she says kindly.

"Um, Miss Jayde, you better get to the records tower quickly… t-the boss is quite m-mad." She hears Rebecca say nervously.

"What do you mean Rebecca?" BC asks a little worried.

"He knows Miss Jayde, about everything…." She explains. BC's eyes widen as she knows what Rebecca is trying to say.

"I'll be there soon… um… well yeah…"

"Okay, Miss Jayde," She then hangs up and BC knocks her head on the counter.

"My life is over!" she says.

"Why is that?" Darrel asks as he takes another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, last night, I kind of went clubbing with my friend Valentine and well let's just say it didn't end so well…"

"You crashed a club? What has gotten into you BC?" he yells at her.

"I didn't crash it… well on purpose…" she says lifting up her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, right now my boss wants to talk to me…" She says in a hurried voice. She grabs her black IPod touch and her green small over the shoulder book bag. She says bye and grabs the keys to her car. She leaves and walks to her green convertible. She sighs as she turns on the engine and drives out the drive way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there :). Thanks for reading this chapter. I know i haven't been on quite so much. But we all have lives to live right. haha, well i'm back for some time now, and i hope you enjoy this chapter of A Normal life :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

(In the Harington Record's building)

"As a part of last night's frightful fiasco at The U-turn club down here in Hollywood, more witnesses have claimed to see Miss BC Jayde here last night, which was the intended reason of the riot that occurred late last night." A reporter named Naomi Carter says into the camera. The scene then changes into someone speaking about last night's event.

"I was just dancing with one of my friends" a blonde girl says on the screen, "and all of a sudden I see BC Jayde dancing with some dude, I immediately scream and run to her for her autograph. I didn't have a piece of paper or anything so I just took off my shirt and…." She gets cut off,

"I remember sitting at the bar with a pal of mine" a dude in his mid-twenties says "and I hear some people screaming, everyone starts pushing and shoving. Everyone starts to run out and the club is left almost empty. I then remember the owner yelling and then apologizing. Most of the people that stayed behind, left since the "vibe" was gone; but I never knew it was BC Jayde who caused all this…" he ends.

"Well there you have it folks, the witnesses have spoken. We have yet discussed this matter with the famous teen celebrity, but sources say she is hiding away in shame for what she has caused here; back to you, Mindy." She says smiling into the camera. The TV then turns off and I look at my boss.

My boss's name is Henry Harrington. He owns this whole building and is a very famous music producer here in Hollywood.

"So Miss Jayde, do you have anything to say?" he asks as he glares at me. Oh boy, am I in some deep sh*t.

"I didn't mean to cause a riot; I was just out there to have some fun. In fact, I didn't even want to go out that night!"

"You may have not meant to but you did!" He yells, he then breathes and relaxes. "What happened last night BC?"

"I was at home watching a movie…"

"At the club." He says sternly.

"Oh… well me and Val went and got our selves a booth, we asked for some security so nobody could annoy us throughout the night. The manager got us a young boy, about my age. We talked hung out then we danced. That's when I heard some girl scream and say my name; a bunch of people then surrounded me and Butch, so he tried to get me out of there, but I was in heels. So I stopped, took off my heels, and then threw them at the crowd. They fought for the heels, which gave me and Butch time to leave the club." I finish explaining. I look at him and he stares down at his desk.

"BC, you know first hand that image is important to me, to you, to the company. This cannot be happening…"

"I know, but what could I do in a situation like that? I'm glad enough that Butch saved me and got me out of there, Alive, and his brother drove me back home."

"Indeed, but see now your reputation is on the line here. Do you think parents will think you're a good influence on their children now?"

"No but I…"

"That's the point. To make this industry and your career grow, we need everyone to be on your side."

"I understand but."

"That's why tomorrow you will be holding a press conference to address an apology regarding last night's fiasco."

"An apology? I didn't even wreck the joint! The people there were the one's who destroyed it!"

"Yes, but the public would more likely like it if you took the blame." He says firmly.

"So even if I didn't do anything, I have to be the one apologizing?"

"You were there and that caused people to create chaos so yes. That's the end of discussion." He then opens his drawer and grabs out a file and looks at it carefully.

"But…"

"You're dismissed Miss Jayde." He says not even looking up. I huff and I get out of the room. I immediately go towards the roof to relax and see how I can contain my emotions. As I walk along the halls I see Brick drinking a coffee. He see's me and smiles.

"Hey BC"

"Don't talk to me." I say strongly as I pass him.

"Whoa what's gotten into you this morning?" He says now following me

"Nothing that concerns your dumbass butt." I say as I speed up my pace.

"Well excuse me Miss Drama queen."

"Just bug off already!" I scream as I stop and turn to glare at him. I shake my head and I keep walking towards the stair case to the roof. I finally reach the stairway and I start walking up. I reach the top and I open the black door. It's fairly bright and sunny. I walk over to ledge, and I grab a hold of the railing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream out loud to no one in particular.

(Butch's POV)

I slowly start to wake up from last night's adventure. I still cannot believe I got to hang out with BC Jayde. She is so… beautiful in person. I sit up from my queen sized bed and I head towards the bathroom. I take a quick shower and I get dressed.

I chose a black muscle shirt that says "Haters be Hating this" in green letters. I also grab my green large button up shirt, which I wear un-buttoned. I pick out a pair of black jeans and green converse. Once I'm done changing I go to my small kitchen and look for something to eat. I rummage through the fridge to find something. Luckily I find a small plate of hash browns from the other day. I take them out and heat them in the microwave. I then make myself a cup of coffee and I'm set for the day. I hear a knock on my door, so I go and answer it. To my surprise it's my brother.

"Hey Butch, what's for breakfast?"

"Hash browns and coffee." I say as he makes his way towards the table.

"That's good. I brought some doughnuts too."

"Cool." We both sit down and eat our small breakfast. He looks at me and smirks.

"So has she called?"

"Nah, but she will."

"Bro, I keep telling you she won't. She has the super star life. What on earth do you think will make her call you?"

"I don't know… but at least I have hope."

"Dude you sound so…"

"So What?"

"Nothing… never mind…" He says as he drinks his coffee. I shake my head. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say the G word. (A synonym for homosexual). I'm glad he didn't because I have history with people saying that. Here's the story. I had a friend once. His name was Hector. We were best friends since little kids. He wasn't openly… gay… but he confessed to me that he was. I supported him. But not many kids did. They always bullied him, and stuff. I kept knocking some sense into them, but Hector couldn't take it anymore. Three years ago he committed suicide and it's been tough ever since. He was one of my best friends. That's why I support any homosexual out there.

"Alright." I then look at the clock "Well looks like I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To the library."

"Hah, like you read."

"You're right, well still I'm going out."

"Bye."

"Later." I then grab my car keys and I'm out of the house. I jump into my green Dodge Charger and I press the ignition button. I sit back and hear the engine purr. I then hear my phone ring. I look at it and its Nathan. I sigh and answer it.

"Yo."

"Butch, get your butt down here right now!" He orders.

"Why?"

"Because your lil' friend left a huge mess last night. So you have to clean it up now."

"But…"

"NOW Butch!" he hangs up the phone. I sigh and I grab the wheel. This is going to be a long day….


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there again :) glad that I have made good enough progress in this story :) I try and update chapters as often as i can, but sometimes i can't. so Enjoy this one. I know I haven't put in Bubbles in the story yet, but trust me, I will eventually. Right now i'm building the main twist in the story, so bare with me okay. :)

Thanks again and hopefully you enjoy the story. Please leave any comments, concerns, questions in your reviews. Thank you very much and enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter eight

Butch drove as calmly and lazily as he could. He knew today was going to be a long day. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about BC Jayde. He knew those allegations weren't as they'd appear. He just hopes everything is alright with her. With out knowing, today was going to change Butch's life forever.

Butch's POV

I sighed as I turned off the engine of the car. Why am I at work this early? Oh right, my idiot of a boss made me come. Great… I opened my door and to my surprise the parking lot was full of news broadcasting stations. _Weird_

I start to walk towards the entrance and I see Nathan sweeping the entrance. That was a shocker.

"Dude what are you doing."

"Butch! Great you're here." He looks excited to see me.

"Yeah…"

"I need you to help clean the inside. But go now!"

"Why?"

"Your little celebrity is going to do a public announcement here. So go!" I was in shock; _BC Jayde coming back here? In the morning? No this can't be happening_…

I was pushed inside by Nathan and I saw many of the employees cleaning and fixing the whole club head-to-toe. I have never seen them in such a hurry.

"Butch get your ass over here and help us!" my friend and co-worker Charlie yelled. I walked casually and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Help Janet put chairs in rows for the news reporters. Quickly, they're going to swarm in here at 9:30 ." I looked at the clock and it was 8:45. I shrugged and went to the back and helped with the chairs. I saw Janet there and I smiled. She was cute, but not my type. She had blonde and pink highlighted hair. She had glasses and a few freckles on her face. Her eyes were hazel and she was wearing a black Nirvana band shirt with some blue jeans and black toms. She turned around and saw me.

"Hey Butch, are you here to help with the chairs?"

"I guess," she then handed me about four chairs. We walked back together and put the chairs near the wall.

"So Janet, what time is BC Jayde coming over?"

"Well I hear at ten, but you know celebrities, they always come late. It's like they rule the world. They are always stuck up. You know if _I _were a celebrity I would always help charities. Give the money _I _earn to anyone who needs it. _I _wouldn't buy fancy cars, or six story mansions… " she kept going on and on. I zoned her out and thought about Buttercup. I hope this isn't a plan her company thought of. I know her better. She doesn't like to do these types of things. How do I know? Well… because she's like me.

I look at Janet and she keeps talking about how she would end wars and start world piece. _Ugh, let it be ten thirty already._

Buttercup's POV

It's around nine-twenty and I'm barely getting in my limo. I know the boss scheduled the conference to be at ten, but I just want to get this over with.

Inside the limo, it's Me, Rebecca, my boss, and his secretary, his wife, and some other dude I don't know.

"Now Miss Jayde, do you have the speech George has prepared you?" My boss asks sternly. I grab it out of my pocket and nod. "Good girl." He responds like as if I'm a dog.

"Now remember, only say what the speech has in it." George says. I look at him snobby. "That sweetheart, will get your public to love you again." He looks at me somewhat lustfully.

I turn towards the window and I start to think of Butch… I hope I see him today, We're heading down to U-turn club to do this conference. I really don't want to, I mean what do _I_ have to apologize for? _I _didn't beak anything, _I _didn't start the riot, _I _didn't want the club to get trashed. It's not fair!

I see the town which the club is in. It's a nice decent town. I secretly come down here with Liam and take him around the town. That's how I found out about the club.

"So you ready Miss Jayde?" I hear Rebecca's sweet caring voice say. I look at her and nod.

"All she needs to do is read what's on that speech and everything will turn out fine for her." My Boss buts in; I scoff and look out again. I see the news vans still parked. I guess they don't expect me this early. The limo driver parks the car and I sigh. I open the door and head out. The rest of them get out and they are in front of the limo like I am. I see one of the news reporters look at us and he runs over and shouts

"BC Jayde! Is it true you were the one that created the riot last night?" he asks with the microphone now pointing at my face.

"I'm not answering questions right now." That's when everyone is now running towards me with their cameras and questions.

"BC is it true you're in a relationship with the boy who you ran away with the other night?"

"Jayde, are you serious about quitting music and traveling instead."

_These questions are horrible questions. _I finally lose my cool and scream.

"Enough!" oddly enough that wasn't me who screamed. I turn and see Butch at the door behind the reporters.

"Miss Jayde is here to do a press conference, she will answer all your questions at the time the conference was going to be at. So please, sit down inside. And do not bug her any more." He says firmly. The reporters back off and go inside the club. My boss and others also went in, so its just Butch and I.

"Thanks…" I say embarrassed as I lean on the limo's hood. The driver isn't there so its alright.

"There's no need for that "thank you". I was just trying to help."

"Well you did." I say smiling.

"So what's the whole point of this conference?"

"Ugh, my boss wants me to "apologize" for what happened last night."

"Apologize for what? You did nothing wrong."

"Exactly! But he says it's for the company and its reputation, as well as mine. He made me a speech which I have to read in a few minutes."

"A speech? Let me read it." I hand him the speech, he reads it and he looks at me. "You did read this right?"

"Yes, he's making me sound like I purposely wanted this to happen. Those falls explanations the witnesses gave, made it that way. You know what happened. I could've been killed!"

"I know…" he gets closer to my face and touches it softly with his hand. I feel the blood rising to my face and I say;

"Did I ever tell you thanks for taking me out of the place?"

"Mhm…" he says still looking into my eyes.

"How about taking me home?"

"Yes…" he says getting closer to my lips.

"How about for being my hero?" I say with a smirk. Our lips are so close that we're about to kiss.

"No."

"Well here's my way of saying thanks." I kiss him slightly on the lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses me back softly as he wraps his arm around my waist. We part for a second before we hear someone say.

"Hey Butch- oh… sorry did I ruin something?" I girl with blonde hair asks.

"No. you didn't" he says sarcastically. "What do you need?"

"The conference is about to start…" she says with a blush.

"Thanks." I say I look at him and I grab his hand. "Lets go…"

He smiles and takes me into the club_. Well here goes nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh, i'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Man, I really need to catch up now. I know you must all hate me and all, but please i'm trying to stay focused. Anyways enjoy this chapter of A normal life, haters please don't hate too much. i'm sorry /.\

Chapter Nine

The new "couple" made their way into the club, ready for the public. They let go hands at the entrance so no one would know, yet. Butch glanced towards the Bar to see Charlie, Janet, and Chris there. He smugly smiled and leaned down towards Buttercup's ear.

"Imma go good luck up there." He gently and quickly kissed her cheek and left casually towards his co-workers. Buttercup gently glanced at the bar, but caught sight of Janet glaring at her. She shook her head and looked towards the podium. George then walks up to her and some what traps her between the wall behind her and him in front of her. She stares at his snobby and lustful face.

"Jayde, remember all you have to do is- "

"Say exactly what's on the speech. You don't have to tell me more than once." She responds agitated. He chuckles and she growls lowly.

"I'd hold in that growl girl, because I can be the very person who can make you or break you in Hollywood." He says with a smirk. Buttercup then gets away from him angrily. Rebecca then see's her walking by. She gets up and calms her down.

"Miss Jayde. I know you are a tad upset, but I have good news for when you are done with your speech." Rebecca says reassuringly.

"I could use some good news…" BC mutters. She then sees her manager standing at the podium.

"Attention everyone, our conference is about to begin." The audience then sits down. Rebecca smiles towards BC and sits down in the front. "Now, I would like to thank you all for joining us today. BC Jayde is now ready to give her apology." He then steps down and sits down with Rebecca. Buttercup then sighs and goes towards the podium. She looks at the sea of news casters. She takes a deep breath and looks down at the script she's suppose to read. She rolls her eyes and crumbles it. A gasp is heard from the crowd as she tosses it aside. Her eyes look determined as she stares at them.

"Hello there, as you may all be aware, there was an incident right here in this club. I know about the rumors saying that I was the one who caused the riots and what not in the first place. Well let me just say that I am terribly sorry for that incident. Really I am. But I couldn't have stopped it either. I was only dancing with a friend and all of a sudden people bombard me with questions and start to get in my personal space. They ganged up on me, so all I could do is try to escape. The only real reason there were fights was because I threw my shoes so I could run with my friend more comfortably..." She stops and looks at Butch. "I know that the damages were really expensive. And I'm willing to talk to the manager of the club to help with the expenses. But that is something between him and me. I know that there were few injuries, but again, I didn't do anything else than just dance with a friend." She looks down and see's her boss and a very upset George. She smirks and looks at the crowd. "I'll only be answering a few questions so please ask right now." Hands go up immediately. She points to one of the newscasters and they ask

"How are you willing to pay for the damages done here Miss Jayde?"

"Again I will discuss that with the manager in private. Next"

"Miss Jayde, you said you were dancing with a friend. Could this "friend" be a potential partner in the future?" BC blushes slightly and looks at Butch again. He blushes a bit and turns around slightly.

"No comment on that."

"Miss Jayde, if for some reason someone died in this situation, would you ever hold yourself responsible for the event?" this question made Buttercup think. Nobody has ever died in front of her before, let alone killed because of her.

"If that were the case I still wouldn't feel responsible, but I would do everything I could to help that person's family be at peace with the death. No matter what I do care about my fans. I will accept no more questions." She then steps out and goes down to the manager. She asks if they can talk in his office. He nods and leads her to the room. He then asks the reporters to leave since they have no business to be here anymore. He goes in the room and closes the door.

"Have a seat Miss Jayde." Buttercup then sits down on a brown leather chair as Nathan sits down on the other side in a black leather chair.

"Thanks," she says looking at him now. "So listen, I know it must have been very hard to have all the damages done, but I got a proposal for you. Hopefully you accept."

"I'm listening." BC smirks.

"Alright, so I'm thinking that I repay all the damages by working here for a while. I mean, in disguise."

"Working here? Hmmm and what kind of work are you talking about?"

"Well I don't know; treat me as if I were just a regular employee."

"So you're saying going through the employee process?"

"Yes, but here's the catch, I want to do it undercover."

"You mean like in disguise?"

"Yes, I'm sick and tired of being a celebrity. Everyone else might like it, but that's not me. Everything I do must be on the news or in the papers by the next hour. That's just horrible. I want…" she pauses. "I want to be a regular teen. Just even for a while. Do you think you could help?"

"Why I don't see a problem with that. When do you plan on starting to work here?"

"Well to be sure next week. I got to settle a few more plans with my bosses." She takes out a card from her pocket. "Here's my card, call me to know when I can start alright." She says as she hands him her card.

"No problem." They then shake hands and step out. The only people in the club are the workers and BC's posse.

"I believe everything is settled?"

"Yes, I will tell you the details back at the office." BC says as she heads towards the door and walks out. Everyone else then follows and goes with her to the Limo. As they drive away BC starts to think more to her plan of being a regular teen.

"Operation Normal Life is underway" She thinks to herself. She smiles as she looks towards the city.


	10. Chapter 10

hey there guys :) glad to be back with another chapter of "A normal Life". I believe you'll all like this chapter of the story. hopefully its up to your standards. Please leave all comments, questions, concerns, or rants in the review you all leave. haha. i love you all and enjoy :D 3

* * *

Today is the day… She thought to herself.

Yes it was finally the day all of her plan was going into effect. As she sits in front of her vanity mirror Buttercup adjusts her black glasses she got for her disguise. She has now been transformed from a punk rebel singer, to a youthful teenage school girl. She is wearing a green tank top that has a lace pattern going up each side. Underneath she has a black undershirt. The front of her tank has "It- Girl" in silver letters. She also has a black leather cropped jacket that goes right under her C-cup breasts. She also has on some silver skinny jeans with a black lace pattern on top of each back pocket. On her size six feet, she has black flats with a green bow on each of them.

She looks stunning. She wears very little make-up and her upper back length hair is curled. Although she wears fake prescription glasses, she must wear blue contacts so they won't mistake her for BC Jayde.

She is ready to have her first day of school. She grabs her black leather book bag and goes towards her kitchen. She looks at her clock and its 6:50. Only ten minutes until Rebecca and Brick come to pick her up.

Yes that is one agreement Rebecca made with Buttercup. Back at the meeting with BC's team of executives, certain regulations must be followed in order for Buttercup to have her normal life with still being a top chart artist.

1st she mustn't cause any trouble that can lead to her identity being exposed. So she must come up with a fake name and identity. Rebecca offered to say she is her legal guardian and is staying in town for the rest of the year.

2nd BC must still be able to have her twice a week session in the studio and must be able to have high grades in order to perform for concerts. This is no problem for BC.

3rd She cannot tell anyone who she is, unless they're under contract, in risk of having her identity exposed.

They are all pretty simple and basic. Her boss let her have the job at the U-turn as long as she still goes to school the next morning and doesn't cause havoc in the club again.

Buttercup walks towards her fridge and gets out strawberry jelly for her bagel that she warmed up a minute ago. As the bagel popped out she hears a car honk. She quickly grabs the bagel and puts jelly on it. She grabs her iPhone 5 and quickly goes to the door. She grabs her keys and opens the door to see Rebecca and Brick in a silver 2012 Toyota Corola. she smiles and locks the house. Buttercup casually walks to them and waves hi. Then opens the back door and gets inside.

"Hey there Buttercup," Brick says with a smile.

"Hey Brick, hey Rebecca."

"Good morning Ms. Jayde."

"Rebecca, what have I told you about saying my name?"

"That I should call you BC or Buttercup." She says with a sigh.

"Well now that I'm starting school you may now call me 'Zayre'." Buttercup smiles, (I will now call her Zayre)

"Okay then '_Zayre_', are you ready for today?"  
"Yes! I'm so excited actually…. But at the same time nervous. Brick do you think they'll recognize me?" Brick turns and looks at 'Zayre'. He blushes and starts to sweat.

"Um… I don't t-think so… you look fine…" Truth is Brick thinks she looks smoking hot, except he knows not to say that because of two reasons. He has a girlfriend! And this chick is his best friend's girl! Although for now she isn't…. He then turns around before he makes a fool out of himself.

'Zayre' on the other hand is making a mental checklist in her head.

"_Okay got my notebooks, phone, keys, pencils," _she stops thinking._ "Looks like I got everything… I wonder if Butch goes here." _

"Hey Brick…" she hears him say 'yeah'

"Does Butch go the school?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh…" 'Zayre' starts thinking. "Will he recognize me?" she asks.

"Maybe… but I don't think so…"

"Okay." She then looks out the window. She sees a huge school and she thinks to herself. _Is this it?_

"Here we are '_Zayre'_. Welcome to Townsville Private High School." Brick says as his aunt then stops and parks in the parking lot. Once they are fully parked they get out of the car. 'Zayre' is completely astonished with this new environment. Even thought this is a private high school the students still go home with they're parents. The school has the best academics record in the county (not country). They do an outstanding job in sports especially their football and soccer programs. The performing arts section has gotten many state wide recognitions throughout the semesters. It's absolutely a dream school, which is why it's very hard to get in.

The trio makes their way to the administration office. 'Zayre looks' around and sees a lot of people hugging each other and screaming. _I guess since it's they're first day back they are excited._ She smiles and walks faster to catch up to Brick.

"Brick, what else can you tell me about the school?"

"Well not much than what I already told you. I believe since it's the first few weeks you should just try and fit in with as much people as you can." He says smiling at her. Brick is a few inches taller than her so he has to look down a bit. 'Zayre' smiles and looks around again. A lot of people are now looking at her and whispering to each other. It makes her feel very uncomfortable. She is about to tell Brick something but Rebecca speaks out.

"Here we are the administration office. 'Zayre', if you need me I'll be right out here." She says smiling and sitting down on a brown bench. 'Zayre' nods and goes inside with Brick right behind her. She goes up to the secretary and clears her throat.

"Hello darling, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm a new student and I would like to have my schedule please." She says with a bit of confidence.

"Okay, what grade are you in missy?"

"I'm a junior. My name is 'Zayre' Jennings." She says smiling. The secretary looks at her and smiles back.

"Yes, here's your schedule and locker number. Now would you like to own a dorm room here, or would you be living off school grounds?" She asks handing 'Zayre' her schedule.

"Um, I have a place of my own so I'll be living off."

"Okay then. May I have the address you'll be staying in?"

"Um yeah," 'Zayre' then pulls out Rebecca's home address card. "256 Hillcrest St, Glendale CA."

"Okay, thank you. Looks like you're all set. Welcome and enjoy the new school."

"Thank you." She then turns and looks at Brick. He smiles at her and they leave the office. Rebecca looks up at them and smiles.

"Everything okay?

"Yeah, I got my schedule and they know I'll be "staying" with you. But you don't have to worry with taking me to school a lot. I do have my car so coming to school won't be a problem." 'Zayre' says smiling.

"Okay then. Well have fun you two." She then gives 'Zayre' a big hug and Brick another. "I'll see you two later."

"Okay!" Brick and 'Zayre' say together. They see Rebecca leave and then look at each other.

"Are you ready for your first day at Townsville Private High?"

"Yup!" They then walk. Brick got his schedule and locker number online last night. He gets his stuff out of his back pack and compares it with 'Zayre'.

"Let's see what classes we got together." Brick says grabbing the schedule out of her hand. He scans over it and smirks.

"You have 1st, 3rd, lunch and 6th hour with me. Cool." He says handing back her schedule. "And your locker is 208 C, which is right here." They stop and look at the red locker hall way. "My locker is 250 B, so we aren't that far away."

"Cool." 'Zayre' then looks around and she still sees a lot of people looking at her and whispering. "Brick… I think they suspect something."

"Don't give it away… don't worry it's alright."

"Okay." She smiles slightly.

"Come one we still have half an hour before class starts, so let's go get your books and I'll show you around a bit."

"Alright" They then start walking towards the library with out realizing someone glaring at them with envy in their extravagant colored eyes.

"He is so dead." They say with venom in their voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

('Zayre's' POV)

"And over there is the football stadium, that's where we have the home football and soccer games, Gym is also usually held there. Right across from it is the pool, which we have some dances on with the cover above it. It looks really cool with lights." Brick tells me as we continue the tour.

We already have seen the library, where I got my five books. They aren't that heavy but he still helps me with a few. We've also seen English, and performing arts buildings. A lot of people keep staring at Brick and I and it's really getting annoying.

"Brick thanks for the tour and holding my books, but I think its best if I go back to my locker and put them away..."

"Brick Jojo!" I hear a girly voice yell out. We both turn and look at an orange haired girl looking pretty pissed.

"Um…" Brick says as he starts the sweat. I wonder who she is…

"What on earth made you not wait for me at the front entrance like you always do?" She says walking angrily towards us. She has a pink tank top which says "Furiously Attractive" with darker Pink lettering. It stops right on her belly button which shows her pink stoned piercing. She also has on blue skinny jeans with a pink belt. Her shoes are pink flats with pink bows on them. Her orange hair is curled and goes to her lower back; she has a pink headband with a small bow right above her left ear. Her face is decent looking. I've seen prettier faces, but I am a celebrity, so yeah…. Her eyes though, they are Pink?! Maybe they're contacts or something. But I must say she has an obsession with Pink….

"Well Bloss I"

"And _who _is she? And why are you carrying her books?" she looks at me disgustingly. _Excuse me?_

"Oh she's Bu- I mean 'Zayre'" he says almost blowing my cover. _Nice…_ "She's new and I just thought I should show her around."

"And why would you need to do that?"

"Because my aunt's her legal guardian, we met over the summer and well now that she's going here she's like a… a little sister to me."

"Oh okay, that changes everything. Well now that you're done with your little tour lets get going to first hour. I want to talk about my summer with you." She then walks off shaking her butt a lot.

"Um I'm sorry about that."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"She's a bitch… no offence…"

"None taken; look um I got to catch up with her or else it's off with my head. The math building is just right across the Clock tower, so you have a few minutes to find it." He then hands me my books back.

"Brick!" Blossom yells out.

"Got to go, see you soon." He then runs after his girl.

"Bye." I laugh and look around the school yards, and I see the Clock tower it says its 7: 25, so I have 5 minutes before the first bell rings. I start to walk towards my locker to put away my books. I reach my locker and open it with ease. As I'm putting my books away I see someone open the locker right next to mine. I close my locker slightly and I see who this person is and I'm in shock.

_Butch?_ I think to myself.

He turns and looks at me weirdly.

"Um everything okay?" he asks, I snap out of my trance and grab my schedule.

"Yeah um, would you happen to know where room 325 is?"

"325? Ha that's where I'm going. Just follow me and I'll show you."

"Thanks…" I say as I shut my locker and lock it.

"The name's Butch" He says as he puts his hand out. I nod and I shake his hand.

"My name's Zayre. Nice t-to meet you." I stutter slightly.

"Cool name." He then shuts his locker and we start to walk. "So you new?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with my legal guardian for the rest of the school year."

"That's cool where you from?"

"Oh around here, I was just homeschooled."

"Really? How's that like?"

"Eh, it's alright, except when you're moving a lot you get off track."

"Oh, so you travel?"

"It's my life." I say with a slight smile. He looks down at me questionably. "What do I have something on my face?" I ask with a slight blush and look away.

"No it's just… You remind me of a friend…" he says distantly.

"Oh really? Who's your friend?"

"Um, never mind…" he looks away. Soon we hear the first bell ring, and we reach the classroom in no time. "Here we are room 325, Pre-Cal"

"Thanks." I then go inside the room and look around. There aren't many kids in it yet, but they will start to come in. There are a lot of posters up with math equations I could solve in a minute. I was homeschooled and since I traveled I would stay at a few colleges and actually learn a large amount from the professors and my tutors. Butch comes up to me and tells me we should sit next to each other. I nod and we sit down in the back. Butch is on my right since I got the back left corner of the room, right next to the window.

"So we have a few minutes, why don't you tell me something about you." I turn and look at him.

"Like what Butch?" I ask.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh its' definitely Green, I can't go living with out it." I say smiling. His smile brightens.

"Mine is too!"

"I can tell." He is wearing a lot of green today. He has on a green tank top under a checkered black and green shirt which is unbuttoned. He also has on some black jeans and a pair of green and black Nike shoes. His hair is spiked up like usual, which looks pretty cute on him.

"Yeah. What's your favorite artist?"

"Oh well I have a few, but my most definite is BC Jayde. She is really talented and real pretty." I say flattering my self.

"No way! She's my favorite too, hey want to know a secret?" he whispers. I nod and we get closer to one another.

"I met her during the summer and" he pauses to look around. "We kissed." My eyes widen to saucers.

"NO way!" I semi whisper and yell.

"Yeah; oh gosh it was the best. No girl has ever kissed me like that before. But…"

"But what?"

"She hasn't called me ever since the kiss…." He looks sad as he tells me this. I mentally give myself a slap to the face. _I haven't called him!? What kind of girl am I?_ I mentally say. I sigh and he looks up.

"Don't give up…" I say with a slight smile.

"What?"

"She'll call you; she must be so busy. I mean she did do a press conference and has a new album coming up…. just be patient. She'll call."

"I hope…" he shrugs. I then look towards the door and I find Brick and his Girlfriend Blossom…

"Brick!" he looks towards my direction his face lights up and starts to walk towards me and Butch.

"Hey Zayre, sup Butch!" they give themselves a broham hug. Brick also gives me a hug.

"I see you found your way here Zayre. And you've met my friend Butch. Nice." He says smiling at us. I nod and look at butch.

"Yeah, we actually have our lockers next to each other. That's how we met."

"Yup, But I still think you remind me of someone…. I just don't know who…" Butch says looking into my eyes with his Green ones. I blush slightly and look away.

"Um excuse me. Did you guys forget I was here?" Blossom says getting our attention again.

"Oh, sorry babe, um well I'm glad we all have this period together." Blossom then huffs and grabs his arm and takes him to the front.

"Um, is she alright?" I ask Butch.

"She's a really jealous girlfriend, and I mean really jealous. She wants Brick all to herself all the time. He's been officially whipped since they've been together for two months. No girl can even come within a foot away from Brick with out getting Blossom upset. Don't get me wrong I think they're a great couple, but she always has him on a short leash. But that's the red couple for you."

"Ah, okay I understand. I guess that's why a lot of people were staring at us when we got to school."

"Wait you rode with Brick to school? And you're still alive?"

"Well, kind of. I mean Brick's aunt is my legal guardian so she drove us to school. Once I got my schedule and all she left and Brick gave me a tour. Nothing big." I explain.

"Wow, well just be careful, I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting into trouble with my best friend's girlfriend." He winks.

I roll my eyes and the bell rings. He turns around and I see the teacher come in. It's a guy teacher, looks decent age, about late twenties early thirties maybe. His hair is brown with hints of grey in it. He has, what appears to be, brown eyes and he wears brown glasses. His attire is a black dress shirt with shoulder sleeves. He has on a red and maroon tie. He also wears maroon colored pants. He looks very decent.

"Good Morning Class, I hope you all had a well deserved summer break. Let me start by saying Welcome to Pre-cal. My name is Mr. Tailor. I've taught at TPHS for 5 years and still planning to stay here longer." He starts to say. "Here is a syllabus that I want returned by Friday for credit. My class runs on a few simple rules along with the school rules." He then starts to list all the rules and passes out the syllabus. I smile and catch a glance at Butch. He turns and looks at me to give me a smile. I then look towards the window and smile more.

"I think I'm going to like it here." I say to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter of "A Normal Life" A few notes i want to add before you read the story.

1)** I do not own the song that was choosen in this particular chapter. It is owned by Christina Aguilera and her team, I give her all the credit.**

2) **the powerpuff girls, and its series is not mine either. I give all the credit to their creators for making an awesome show to let us make millions of stories for the series.**

3)** There are now new characters again, Jennifer and stacey. They will play a big part in the story, but that will be later on. **

Thanks now on to the story!

* * *

chapter 12

(Zayre's POV)

"Dang Zayre you really know your presidents." Butch says complimenting me as we head out the class. We just finished in a small pop quiz on the presidents and I knew every single one of them.

"Well, I know a lot about politics and government from my travels. Maybe later I can show you the picks of the Lincoln memorial I visited during one summer."

"Sure," he says smiling at me. "Well I got to go, I'll see you in science" he says running off to his next class. I have almost all my classes with him which is such a relief. Hopefully I won't have any trouble in my next class considering its choir…. I walk around to the performing arts building and I sneak a peek at a dance studio. I really enjoy dancing at concerts, but not so much as to have it as an elective.

I turn the corner and see a sign that says "Choir room". _Well here goes nothing._ I open the door and see a bunch of kids in there. They look pretty cool; hopefully I won't have any problems. I walk in and sit down in one of the blue chairs. The bell rings and both a blonde girl and boy sit in front of the room staring at us.

The girl has on an aqua polka dot dress that ends at mid-thigh but she wears some white leggings underneath, which end below her knees. She has on white and aqua blue vans which look pretty cool. Above her dress she has a white cardigan that looks pretty familiar. Her blonde hair is up in a bun with an aqua blue headband. She wears slight make-up and looks very young and pretty.

The boy right next to her is also looking pretty fashionable as well. He has on a white t-shirt I believe and on top of that he has a dark blue with thin white horizontal lines blazer on. He wears blue jeans and also dark blue converse. His hair is in a short shaggy bob which looks pretty nice and his eyes are also Dark blue.

"Hi guys." The girl says. "Welcome to Advance Choir Chamber" There is a round of applause from her and the boy.

"Now, as you all know we are aiming to go to nationals this coming semester. So we really must put in our all if we want to go far, alright." The class nods and I keep studying her.

"Great, to start off, my name is Bubbles Grande. I'm a junior like most of you in here. And this is Boomer Morris. He's also a junior and my best friend/ boyfriend so please keep your hands to yourselves." She jokes evilly. Boomer then sweat drops and hugs his girlfriend protectively.

"Okay Bubbles, I think they get it…" She then looks at him and she smiles.

"Alright, so for our first day, we are going to have you all sing one of your favorite songs, that way we know what we are working with."  
"The order has been randomized already so be ready with your songs." Boomer says as he goes into a small office. I wonder if this class is student run…

I look to my right and see a girl with red hair. I go up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and I see she has normal brown eyes.

"Hey, um I'm new to this school, and I was wondering if this class is student run? Because I don't see a teacher anywhere." I say honestly.

"Oh well, first off, welcome to the school my names Jennifer and second of all, yes. Bubbles and Boomer are one of the school's top singers and they've gotten us pretty far. Mr. Willingham, our actual teacher, instructed them to be our mentors, so to speak." She says smiling.

"Oh cool…" I then pull out my iPod to find a song I could sing.

"Um, what's your name?" she says making me remember she's there.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, my name is B- I mean Zayre, he-he" I say almost blowing my cover.

"Oh cool name, what song are you going to sing?"

"Um, 'Bound To You' by-"

"By BC Jayde? Oh My God! She's totally awesome! Are you sure you can handle a song like that?" she yells ecstatically.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." I smile back, knowing I have another fan. I hear a small bell ring and we look towards the front. Bubbles and Boomer are standing right there with a clipboard in their hands.

"Okay, we will start off by having Jennifer Crowl sing." The class and I clap as she steps up to the front. She gives Bubbles her iPod and tells her to put the song she chose on. A minute later the song 'Thousand Years' goes off and she sings it.

"Wow, she has an amazing voice." I hear someone next to me say. I nod and continue to listen. Her pitch is perfect, a little shaky but I think that's because she's nervous. She hits all the notes right, and once the song ends she smiles. We all clap hard for her, she deserved it.

"Thanks Jennifer. Well done." Bubbles announces from her chair next to Boomer. "Next we have Zayre Jennings." I gulp and stand up. And I tell them I'll be singing Bound to you.

"Are you sure? This is a strong song…." She says looking sincere into my eyes. I nod and ask

"Can I use the piano?" She nods and I smile; I then sit down at the piano and relax. I take a deep breath and start to play.

"Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way" By now, I'm tearing up because this song is somewhat how I feel with Butch… I am afraid to love him….

"I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall"

"I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you…" I say finishing with a few tears on my cheeks. I open my eyes and look towards the class. They are all agape, and speechless. I smile slightly and look at Bubbles and Boomer; they are the same as the class.

"Thank you…" I say I then get up and walk towards my seat. Everyone's eyes are on me and I blush slightly.

"How was that?" I ask Jennifer in a slight whisper.

"That… was…. Awesome!" She yells and claps hysterically, the class roots as well and all congratulate me.

"How did you learn to sing like that?" "You sang that better than BC Jayde." "You sound like BC Jayde a lot." "That was Epic!" I hear a lot of them say. I smile and look at Bubbles, whose walking slowly toward the front. She smiles as our eyes meet.

"That was really something, I'm glad to have you in our class." She says smiling and walking towards me. She gives me a hug and I return the hug.

"I bet with you on the team, we're sure to win" Jennifer, says behind me. I smile and nod my head. But on the inside I'm thinking… _I should look into this contest, because I don't want to risk getting disqualified for being an actual singer._

Class keeps going on, and there are some real great singers in the class. As the bell rings Bubbles gives us permission slips for our parents to sign.

"Remember to bring this back for points by Friday." She says smiling. I smile at her as I'm walking out the classroom. I'm seriously starting to like this school. I have a thirty minute lunch period so I try and find the cafeteria. As I'm wandering around, I see Butch walking in the halls.

"Butch!" I call out to him and he turns around and smiles. He waits for me to catch up to him.

"Hey Zayre, how's your first day going?"

"Oh like everyone else's I guess." I smile as we walk together.

"That's cool, you enjoying it I'm presuming." He smirks.

"Yeah," we then reach a building called 'CAFETERIA'. We open the doors and it is huge. (Imagine High School Musical big) A lot of students are eating with their friends I'm guessing. Butch and I then head to the lunch line and get our food. I pick out a Caesar salad with croutons, as well as some fruit salad. To drink I get a sweet tea. I look to my left and see Butch really likes to pig out. He has two slices of a combo pizza, along with a small plate of chilly cheese fries and to drink s coca-cola. I roll my eyes and head to the lunch lady to pay. It costs me two dollars and fifty cents. I hand her a five and tell her to put the change in my account. She nods and lets me pass. I wait a minute for Butch, and once he's down I ask him where should we sit.

"My friends are waiting outside, come on, I want to show you the group." We then head outside to a pavilion area. There under a tree and on a picnic blanket is a group of teens that I sort of know.

"Come on." I shrug and walk up to eat lunch with them. "'Sup guys, I want y'all to meet Zayre."

"Hi," Sitting here is Brick, his girlfriend, Bubbles and Boomer, Jennifer, a girl with Brunette hair that I don't know and a light brown haired kid.

"You know Brick and Blossom," I nod as Butch keeps introducing me, "That's Bubbles and Boomer, I call them the Blues." We all laugh a little, "That right there is Stacey, and Jennifer." I wave hi at both of them and they wave back. "And last but not least, Mitch." He says pointing towards the light brown haired dude. I nod and he says hi.

"It's nice to meet you all. I know Bubbles, Boomer, and Jennifer because they're in my 4th period class." I explain as I sit down.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the girl with the amazing voice in my advanced choir class." Bubbles yells ecstatically.

"Yup, thanks for the complement."

"Please, she couldn't have been that good Bubbles." Brick's girlfriend says as she takes a bite of her chow mien.

"No, but she was! She may be better than I am." She makes me blush when she says that.

"No Bubbles, I haven't even heard you, so thanks for the complement." I say smiling and start to eat my salad.

"No problem."

"So Zayre, are you new here?" Mitch says, I nod and take a sip of my sweat tea. "You like it so far?"

"Oh yes, I think it's better than being homeschooled all over the world."  
"You travel?" Stacey, I believe, says with curiosity.

"Yup, I've been to every continent except Antarctica."

"Wow." "Cool." "Like it matters" they all say giving me compliments. I smile and we all enjoy our lunch as friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, i'm back with another chapter of A Normal Life. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm now on summer break and will be updating a bit more frequently than lately. So yeah. Enjoy and leave all questions, comments, in your reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 13

("Zayre's POV)

"Okay class, I hope you all enjoyed your first day back. I hope you join one of the sports given here at Townsville Private High School." The bell then rings. "Looks like you may all go and change. Have a great day." Our teacher Mrs. Herrera says. We all then go and change into the locker rooms. I'm pretty excited for this period because all the sports practice together, so we do the same conditioning and workouts. Everyone's here except Blossom and frankly I'm glad. She's being stuck up with me a lot today. I don't get why though.

I make my way to the locker room to change and I see bubbles by the door. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Zayre" she says with a bright smile.

"Hi bubbles." We then walk into the changing room and go to our lockers.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay, what's up?" I ask as I open my locker.

"How did you become an awesome singer like that?" she says as she opens her locker as well. "You pulled off one of BC Jayde's hardest songs she's made. You must have gotten professional help right?" I laugh a little as I change my white t-shirt with the school name on the front.

"Well to be honest… I did get a few professional sessions with Destiny Harrington…"

"No way, from Harrington Records?! That is so awesome. You are so lucky."

"Yeah… lucky…" I say feeling sad a bit. I then pull out my school clothes and put them back on.

"Everything alright Zayre?" she asks as she brushes her blonde hair. She doesn't have it in a bun anymore. Since it's loose, her hair is very wavy and long as it ends at her mid back.

"Yeah, totally. Come on let's just hurry up and get out of here." I smile as I button up my silver jeans. I grab my bag and lock my locker. Bubbles then looks at me and we head out of the locker room. We see everyone out there waiting for us.

"Finally, come on, we have to show you around town Zayre." Butch says as he walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I laugh and move his arm away.

"Stop flirting Butch, let's go." Brick says smirking. I laugh more and walk with the group. As we walk through the outside halls of the school Blossom catches up with us and glares at me. _WTF?_

"Brick, where are you going?" she asks innocently.

"We're showing Zayre around town."

"But Brick, you promised you'd take me out today." She says pouting a little and holding his arm.

"I know, but you know because she's new and we want to make her feel welcomed to the group."

"But, I'm your girlfriend. For like 7 months. Why is this new girl so important now!" she yells slightly.

"She's not, but…"

"Look Brick, hang out with your girlfriend for a while, don't worry everything will be fine." I say smiling at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah totally dude. We'll all hang out some other day." Butch says.

"Alright then well…"

"Come on!" Blossom then snatches him away from us and I shake my head.

"Has she always been that jealous?"

"Yes, even before they started dating." Bubbles says in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well she had this major crush on him and she would always ask to hangout. He had no other choice so on their first "date" she was always very clingy. And ever since then she's never left his side. Don't get me wrong, they're an awesome couple. But it looks like she can't trust him with other girls." Boomer says.

"Yeah, it's so sad though." Butch says. We then all reach the parking lot and I see everyone's rides.

Boomer has a 2013 ford mustang Shelby gt500. I got to say that I am impressed with this car. The color of it is blue with black lines on the hood and sides of the car. The windows aren't tinted, except the back three. On the very back one, it has the words "No pain, No gain" in old English font. The wheels have 15 inch black rims along with them as well. Nice car.

Butch's car is a dark green Lexus lfa 2012. The windshield window is the only one not tinted black. The side of the car has the words "Too fast for you" in old English font. It has 18 inch silver and green rims with 5 carat diamonds. It looks very awesome.

Mitch's car is the last one. It is a silver 2012 Porsche carrera gt. It has black tinted windows with two grey stripes going on the top part of the windshield. On its side of the car it has the words "Join the fast Life" in old English font. It's very nice in my opinion. On the back window there is a white flame car sticker which fades into the window. The rims are silver with black diamonds creating a star in the middle. I wonder how they got these sweet cars…

"Like what you see Zayre?" I hear Butch whisper into my ear. He catches me off guard and I get Goosebumps.

"Yeah." I say coolly. "These are nice. You guys race?"

"Sometimes; during the summer and fall there's an underground tournament and we compete. It depends on the competition of course." Mitch says as he goes to his car.

"The prizes consist of money, and the glory of having the streets all to you." Boomer says as he leans on his blue car. Bubbles then walks and sits down on the car's hood.

"The races aren't much trouble, since they take place underground and police are there watching all over. There aren't many drugs, just kids having fun."

"Yup, it's fun and exhilarating. You should come by one day." Stacey says as she opens the door to Mitch's car.

"I might…. So can we get this tour thing going?" I say as I get closer to Butch's car.

"Sure. First off, the park." Butch says as he gets in. The rest of the gang gets in their cars and I listen to their engines. _Beautiful_.Cars are another hobby of mine; except most people don't know it. I would usually sneak out of my house in disguise and go around the city looking for a team of drifters.

Butch turns up the radio and the song "Let's Go" from Step up Revolution comes up. I smile and look at him.

"You know the song?"

"Know it? I live for songs like these." I then grab my sunglasses out of my purse and smirk at him.

"Damn, sexy and stylish." He says huskily.

"Careful there tiger, don't you already have a girl?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to mess that up." He smirks and starts to drive out. The gang follows us and we're off into the town.

* * *

(At the town center)(Normal POV)

Butch and Zayre have been walking around the town for the past 20 minutes. The group got separated after they went to the park. So they left the cars there and headed to different places.

"And that over there is the city library. Most of the kids from school hang out there during finals and what not. And right across from that is the music store. You can find a lot of cds, movies, instruments, and whatever is music related…" Butch tells Zayre as they walk around.

"Butch, this tour has been great and all…. But this is so very common. I don't see how this city is so different from the rest of the cities." Zayre says as she licks some of her ice-cream.

"Well, the fun here starts around sunset. Maybe one day you should come over and I'll show you around…" he says as he winks playfully.

"Maybe…" Zayre's phone then rings. She sighs and looks at it. The caller I.D says it's Brick. She smiles and answers it.

"Sup Brick."

"Zayre, where are you guys? Aunt Rebecca is about to be at the school to take us home."

"Oh… well I'm near the library and music store in town. But uh…" Butch then snatches the phone out of her hands.

"Hey Brick my man. What's up?" a pause "Uh-huh" another pause "Well look I'll take Zayre to your house if it's not a bother. Nah dude, don't worry I have time." Another pause. "Okay then tell your aunt though. Alright then… bye" he then clicks and looks at Zayre.

"Looks like I'm taking you home babe."

"Great…" Zayre says as she smiles and continues to eat her ice cream. Butch gives her cell phone back but not without noticing the cover.

"Really? A BC Jayde cover?" he laughs a little.

"There's nothing wrong with having some fan-memorabilia." Zayre laughs a little.

"I guess." Butch smirks as he looks at Zayre. She looks at him and smiles. They continue walking until they reach the pier.

"And this is the best reason to live in this town." Butch says gesturing to the view. Zayre is completely stunned with the view. The beach looks very peaceful, as the horizon glistens with the sunset right on the edge. Zayre has never seen that ever before. The colors and view is all new. She is mesmerized by it and smiles.

"Wow…. I've never seen a sunset like this…" she says amazed.

"Really? Well glad I brought you here then." Butch says as he slowly reaches down towards her hand. He grasps it lightly and looks at her. Zayre looks down and blushes slightly. She then remembers that she needs to tell Butch about her real identity. She lets go of his hand and turns away from the beach. She starts to walk away but Butch walks with her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asks sincerely.

"Butch… I just need to get home…" she says looking away from him

"Okay." They then walk to his car by the park. They walk in silence but thinking very hard in each of their heads.  
_I need to tell him the truth… I can't keep it a secret from him…. He's going to fall in love with Zayre, but she doesn't even exist… I got to consult my boss and Rebecca about this… Ugh… maybe this was a bad idea… _

_I'm so stupid… she obviously doesn't want to have a relationship right now… why did I have to pull a move on her… now she hates me. She can't even look at me. Gosh I'm an idiot… I hope she can forgive me… _

They then arrive at the park parking lot. They get inside Butch's green car and they start to go towards Brick's aunt's house. After a silent 15 minute car ride they arrive at the house.

"Thanks for the tour and ride home Butch…" Zayre says as she starts to open the door.

"No worries… and Zayre…" Butch says and Zayre looks at him. "I'm sorry, if I made you in any way uncomfortable… I just…"

"No worries Butch…" She then leaves and goes towards the front door. Butch then sighs and drives away. He didn't notice though that Buttercup's car was on the other side of the street. Zayre then looks at his car going away. She sighs and the door opens to reveal Rebecca.

"Hi miss BC,"

"Hi Rebecca, could I come in?"

"Sure, of course." Zayre then walks in and takes off her shoes. In Rebecca's house that is one of the rules.

"Rebecca, may I talk to you in private?"

"Yes. There's nobody here except my daughter Melanie, but she's in her room."

"Okay then…" they then go into the living room and sit down on a white couch.

"What's the matter miss Jayde."

"Well, remember the guy Butch I told you about?"

"Yes, the one from the club."

"Yeah, he goes to my school, and we have a lot of classes together. And well after school he gave me a tour of the city. When we reached the end of the tour, we ended at the pier and I saw the most wonderful sunset ever… But that's where he held my hand…"

"Oh I get it now… He doesn't know you're BC Jayde, correct?"

"No and I want to tell him… but I'm scared that he'll get mad at me for not telling him the truth from the beginning."

"Well, he can't blame you Miss Jayde. You needed a secret identity, and also needed to know who you could trust…"

"So do you think I should tell him?"

"I think you should… but privately…"

"Okay thanks Rebecca." Zayre then hugs Rebecca and goes off running towards the door right after.

"Hopefully this won't ruin her career." Rebecca says as she gets up to lock the door.


End file.
